Say sorry
by Yumabee
Summary: ini serius. jika masa lalu adalah sejarah. Berarti mantan adalah bagian dari sejarah. tapi bagaimana dengan jungkook ? apa yoongi akan memaafkan jimin begitu saja ? padahal seorang mahasiswa kedokteran siap mengobati hati yoongi yang terluka Stuck at summary YoonMin. HopeGa.


**Sequel! "Stupid"**

 **"Say sorry"**

 **Char : Broke!Yoonmin. Slight!HopeGa. Jikook. Namjin.**

 **Credit : saya cuman modal minjem nama mereka aja. Selebihnya mereka punya orang tua mereka, Bighit, sama tuhan. Ya kalo pengennya sih jungkook saya bawa pulang trus buat pajangan di kamar*eh.**

 **Udah deh. Met baca aja :D**

 **DLDR!**

 **Summary: jika masa lalu adalah sejarah. Berarti mantan adalah bagian dari sejarah.**

Ini sudah satu minggu semenjak yoongi putus dari jimin, dan seminggu pula yoongi tidak masuk ke kampus. Berhenti mengikuti sang hyung jika ada perform rapp underground. Kan namjoon jadi khawatir dengan adik kecilnya itu, bahkan sogokan daging pun tak mempan. Akhirnya namjoon menyerah setelah berkali kali membujuk yoongi.

Sebenarnya namjoon takut.

Tapi itu yoongi, adik nya yang pasti akan sangat keras kepala. Akhirnya namjoon hanya bisa menunggu sembari berdoa semoga yoongi bisa membaik, dan doa namjoon terkabul. Pagi itu yoongi keluar dari kamarnya, mengenakan sneakers biru dan ripped jeans kesukaannya.

Namjoon terkejut, tentu saja. Penampilan yoongi sedikit berbeda, rambutnya tak lagi bewarna karamel, namun pink. Astaga kapan anak itu mewarnai rambutnya ?.

"Y-yoon ? kau baik baik saja ?."

Seharusnya namjoon sudah tau jawabannya, tak perlu bertanya pun dia sudah tau pasti bagaimana adik kecil kesayangannya.

"ya, tentu hyung, apa model rambutku terlihat aneh ?." yoongi berujar polos sembari memegang rambutnya yang kini di cat warna pink. Namjoon diam. Ya sudahlah nanti minta bantuan jinnie saja untuk mengawasi yoongi. Toh jinnie nya pasti akan senang ketika melihat rambut yoongi.

"makan dulu, kau akan ke kampus kan ?."

"hmm.. "

"bicara yang benar"

"iya hyung, aku ke kampus, sudah seminggu rasanya malas di rumah terus." –dan lagi pula aku kesepian. Yoongi melanjutkan akhir kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Tak mau berlama lama di rumah yoongi pun segera berangkat.

Namjoon hanya menatap kepergian yoongi begitu saja. Berharap yoongi dapat menemukan pengganti jimin, bocah brengsek itu harusnya mendapat pelajaran tapi namjoon hanya tak ingin membuat keonaran. Jadi dia diamkan begitu saja. Toh nanti pasti juga ada karma.

Karma ya ?

Iya karma.

Jimin side

Seingat jimin tadi dia sedang tertidur dengan memeluk jungkook, tapi kenapa dia bisa berada di tengah tengah padang dandelion begini ? jimin hanya bingung, sungguh.

"jim ? "

"jiminie~?"

"park jimin~ ?"

Jimin merasa terpanggil, dan dia tersentak begitu mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya.

Itu yoongi, tengah merajuk dengan mulut yang di kerucutkan imut.

"h-hyung ?"

Suara jimin tercekat, dia merindukan yoongi. Merindukan yoongi nya.

"nee ? kenapa ? apa aku tidak pantas memakai ini ?" tangan mungil yoongi beranjak hendak mengambil mahkota bunga buatannya tadi, yoongi berfikir kalau jimin akan menyukainya. Tapi dia hanya diam. Sebal.

"jangan di lepas!." Jimin berseru gemas, "kau cantik jika begitu." Dan yoongi tertawa. Tawa yang manis, sangat manis. Jimin merasa jantungnya tiba tiba berhenti kala melihat yoongi mengabur. tampak menjadi serpihan bunga yang terbawa angin, terlalu susah diraih.

"YOONGI!"

Jimin terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya, memejamkan matanya sejenak mengusir pening yang tiba tiba menyerang. Ini masih di kamarnya, dia masih tertidur dengan jungkook yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Anak itu nampak kelelahan setelah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Jimin ingin mandi, sekalian menjernihkan pikiran.

Jimin tau dia brengsek, dan dia benar benar keterlaluan dengan yoongi.

Tapi bagaimana dengan jungkook ?.

Bukankah kemarin jimin masih mengatakan dengan jelas kalau dia mencintai jungkook ?.

Tapi kenapa hatinya tidak bereaksi ketika dekat dengan jungkook ?.

Apa perasaan yang ia jaga dan bangga banggakan itu menghilang begitu saja ?.

Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan jimin mandi dan berfikir.

Sebuah pelukan yang kuat yoongi terima ketika melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke halaman universitasnya sekarang. Itu jin hyung, tersenyum begitu lebar ketika adik sang calon ehem suami ehem bisa kembali ke sekolah. Jin kesepian, walaupun masih ada hoseok dan taehyung yang akan menemaninya.

"oww~ yoon~ rambutmu imut sekali~." jin fanboying ini, yang dikomentari hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"oh ayolah hyung, ini hanya pink karena aku salah beli pewarna rambut. Lagi pula ayo kekelas. Aku malas di perhatikan di sini."

Yoongi menarik tangan jin, masuk ke universitas. Sekalian menemui teman temannya yang lain. Menghiraukan ocehan jin yang penasaran kenapa rambutnya sekarang berubah pink ia melihat ke sekeliling kafetaria. Dan matanya menemuka 2 orang yang tengah berbincang akrab.

Segera saja ia melangkah, namun sontak ia berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang juga memperhtikannya dari kejauhan. Mata itu nampak menyorot tajam. Entah untuk beberapa alasan yoongi melihat penyesalan di sana. Yoongi tertawa mengejek dalam hatinya, yang benar saja jimin ? menyesal ? sepertinya itu hanya dalam mimpinya saja. Sebelum kembali melangkah ia bisa melihat bagaimana jimin memeluk jungkook yang baru datang dan nampaknya membawa beberapa makanan.

Rasanya perih man. Ternyata waktu seminggu mengurung diri belum cukup untuk bisa merelakan jimin bersama orang lain. Ya sudahlah, hadapi saja dengan senyuman.

Ia tau jimin masih melihatnya, tapi apa gunanya toh semuanya sudah berakhir. Lagi pula ini menyenangkan ketika dengan bodohnya hoseok dan taehyung mencoba menghiburnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tampak kesusahan membawa beberapa bukunya, hingga sebuah tangan membantunya.

"kenapa tak dimasukin tas saja hyung?"

"malas hobi-ah, dan terimakasih." oh yoongi tersenyum. Hoseok terpaku, sedikit rona merah merambat ke permukaan wajahnya. Yoongi sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"apa kau sakit hobi ?."

"a-ah tidak hyung, ayo ku antar pulang ?" hoseok menarik tangan yoongi. Mata yoongi membulat, jika sudah dengan hoseok begini ia susah bilang tidak, toh itu juga akan menghemat uang sakunya juga.

"hyung ? sepertinya ada yang ingin berbicara dengan mu." Hoseok berujar, nadanya sedikit aneh kali ini. Yoongi penasaran, ah jimin ternyata.

"aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya hobi, ayo kita pulang." Yoongi nampak sedikit menunduk, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan hoseok. Hal selanjutnya sungguh tidak pernah yoongi duga.

Jimin. Park jimin yang arogan.

Meminta maaf.

Yoongi sesungguhnya sedikit tidak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya. Tapi suara jimin terlalu jelas untuk didengarnya, sedikit banyak jimin berharap yoongi melihatnya. Namun yoongi sudah nampak tak lagi peduli dengannya. Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, satu hal yang belum di sadarinya. Seorang namja bergigi kelinci nampak mengintipnya dari balik tembok.

Yoongi menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Bukan berarti hoseok tidak sadar akan hal itu. Ia sadar, sangat sadar. Dan itu juga menyakiti perasaannya. Tanpa babibu ia berbalik dan merengkuh yoongi dalam pelukannya. Berharap pelukan itu mampu mengobati hati yoongi.

"hyungie ?"

Ditatapnya wajah milik yoongi, pandangannya terpaku pada bibir milik yoongi yang berubah merah karena terlalu lama di gigit.

"uljima..."

Yoongi lantas mendongak, menemukan seorang jung hoseok. Sahabatnya dari fakultas kedokteran itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Yoongi sedang menebak apa yang akan di katakan hoseok setelah ini.

"jangan menangis terus.. aku ada di sini hyung."

Dengan kalimat itu pula yoongi merasakan sebuah kecupan yang begitu lembut mendarat pada kedua belah bibirnya.

TBC...

Ato mau di end-in di sini aja ? :'v

Kok saya tiba tiba pen nyelipin adegan NC nya HopeGa :'v

Ngahahahaha :'v

Ini jujur aja sedikit melenceng dari apa yang saya harapkan, tapi ... kok rasanya enak buat nyiksa jimin disini :'v

Hihihi~

Ya udah lah :3

Buat yang review di stupid thanks a lot :*

Love u guys~ :*

| **TaeYoonMin** |

| **heyoyo** |

| **jungie noona** |

| **Baek Gain** |

| **Missgzb** |

| **jeymint** |

| **BumBumJin** |

| **ahneugene** |

| **Mr Yoon** |

Oh iya #YoongiyoureAwesome T-T si yoongi lagi stress keknya T.T semoga aja ga ada adegan out out segala T-T


End file.
